Matsuzaka Tori
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsuzaka Tori *'Nombre:' 松坂 桃李（まつざか とおり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsuzaka Tori *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 183 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor. *'Agencia:' TOP COAT Dramas *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) *Kono Sekai no Katasumi ni (TBS, 2018) *Warotenka (NHK, 2017-2018) *Funouhan (dTV, 2017-2018) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka (Hulu, 2017) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka SP (NTV, 2017) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka (NTV, 2016) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito SP (NTV, 2015) *Toshokan Senso Book of Memories (TBS, 2015) *Siren (KTV, 2015) *Toshokan Sensou (TBS, 2015) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Zenmo no Boku ga Bengoshi ni Natta Riyu (TBS, 2014) *Hana no Kusari (Fuji TV, 2013) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) *Take Five (TBS, 2013) *Reverse (NTV, 2013) *One no Kanata ni (尾根のかなたに) (WOWOW, 2012) *Meitantei Conan SP 4 (YTV, 2012) *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *Kaito Royale (TBS, 2011) *Meitantei Conan (YTV, 2011) ep.9 *Asuko March! (TV Asahi, 2011) *Megami no Itazura (女神のイタズラ) (BeeTV, 2011) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *GOLD (Fuji TV, 2010) *Team Batista 2: General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *DEATH GAME PARK (BeeTV, 2010) *Kamen Rider Decade (TV Asahi, 2009) ep.24-25 *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV Asahi, 2009) Películas *Mitsubachi to Enrai (2019) *Shinbun Kisha (2019) *Inemuri Iwane (2019) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *Call Boy (2018) *Korou no Chi (2018) *Impossibility Defense (2018) *Yurigokoro (2017) *Birds Without Names (2017) *Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) voz de Bepo *Kiseki: Sobito of that Day (2017) *Her Love Boils Bathwater (2016) *Sanada Ten Braves (2016) *Himitsu The Top Secret (2016) *Life's Promise (2016) *Toshokan Senso-The Last Mission- (2015) *Mozu The Movie (2015) *The Emperor in August (2015) *April Fools (2015) *Piece of Cake (2015) *Maestro (2015) *Kurumi Wari Ningyo (2014) voz *All Round Appraiser Q:The Eyes of Mona Lisa (2014) *Team Batista The Movie: The Portrait of Kerberos (2014) *Fuzoku Ittara Jinsei Kawatta www (2013) *Gatchaman (2013) *Osama to Boku (2012) *Tsunagu (2012) *Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu (2012) *Guddo Kamingu Tooru to Neko, Tamani Neko (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Life Back Then (2011) *Bokutachi wa Sekai wo Kaeru Koto ga Dekinai (2011) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku (2010) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! (2010) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War (2009) Teatro *'2018:' Shonen (娼年 舞台) *'2014:' HISTORY BOYS 舞台 *'2014:' Sanada 10 Braves (真田十勇士 舞台) *'2013:' The History of King Henry the Fourth (ヘンリー四世 舞台) *'2011:' Legend of the Galactic Heroes (銀河英雄伝説 舞台) Anuncios *'2017:' KIRISHIMA SHUZO *'2017:' Meiji Yasuda Life Insurance Company *'2017:' JRA *'2016:' Nano Universe *'2016:' LION *'2016:' Lotte Coolish *'2016:' Kirin Brewery *'2015:' AOKI *'2014:' KIRIN *'2014:' Daiwa House *'2013-2015:' NTT DoCoMo *'2013:' Ghana Chocolat *'2013:' Sapporo Beer *'2013:' Asahi Shimbun *'2013:' Pokka Sapporo *'2013:' Lotte dual *'2012:' PUMA PLAY TIME *'2012:' Mitsubishi UFJ NICOS *'2012:' Lotte ACUO *'2011:' Sunkus Cherie Dolce *'2011-2015:' House Foods *'2011:' 109men's *'2010:' Chiyoda CEDAR CREST *'2009:' Bandai Reconocimientos *'2018 92nd Kinema Junpo Best Ten Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Blood of Wolves *'2018 28th Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Blood of Wolves *'2018 61st Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Blood of Wolves *'2018 40th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Blood of Wolves *'2018 31st Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por Call Boy y Impossibility Defense *'2018 10th TAMA Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por Call Boy *'2017 39th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Birds Without Names *'2016 Best Smile of the Year''' *'2015 44th Best Dresser Awards' *'2013 21st Hashida Awards:' Novato del Año *'2013 22nd Japan Film Critic Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2013 36th Japan Academy Award:' Nuevo Actor del Año *'2013 37th Élan d'Or Award:' Premio Revelación *'2012 25th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Premio Yujiro Ishihara al Artista Revelación *'2012 85th Kinema Junpo Best Ten:' Premio Novato *'2011 33rd Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Revelación Curiosidades *'Habilidades:' El baloncesto y snowboarding. *'''Aficiones: '''El cine, ir a comer carne a la parrilla y el karaoke *Su padre enseña psicología en la universidad. *Sus comidas favoritas son el atún y la tortilla. *Estuvó en la revista Anan’s Annual Sex Edition. *Hizo la voz en japonés del oso Paddington en la película "Paddington", al igual que su secuela. *Cuando comenzó a realizar actividades artísticas, estaba en la universidad, pero decidió vivir como actor. Durante sus dos años de ausencia, se retiró. *Es gran fan de BUMP OF CHICKEN y en 2014 apareció como actor de voz en su documental Bump of Chicken: Willpolis 2014. Enlaces *Perfil (TOP COAT) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsuzaka Tori2.jpg Matsuzaka Tori.jpg Matsuzaka Tori3.jpg Matsuzaka Tori5.jpg Matsuzaka Tori6.jpg Matsuzaka Tori4.jpg Matsuzaka Tori7.jpg Matsuzaka Tori8.jpg Categoría:TOP COAT Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JActor